Enfermo
by Suna Miaki
Summary: Malec; Alec está enfermo, aunque le cueste reconocerlo. Sin embargo, al menos tiene a alguien para que le cuide.


_**Este es el primer fic que subo de Cazadores de Sombras (solo es un pequeño one shot, pero estoy pensando subir otros) , así que espero que os guste y si queréis dejar un review con una crítica que me ayude a mejorar en capítulos futuros os lo agradecería mucho.**_

_**Cazadores de sombras pertenece a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare (si no habría mucho más Malec...)**_

-Hachís –estornudó, casi en contra de su voluntad. Trató de no darle importancia, pero el chico que estaba tumbado a su lado en seguida le miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Estás enfermo, Alexander? –Inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos gatunos.

-No –aseguró-. Solo ha sido un estornudo, no te preocupes, por favor…

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó. El joven asintió con la cabeza- Espero que eso sea verdad.

Y continuaron con lo que habían estado haciendo en la cama…

Por la mañana, Magnus se despertó con un brazo rodeando a Alec, que dormía a su lado, agotado. "Es tan mono" Pensó. Notó su cuerpo caliente, cosa que le extrañó, y llevó su mano a la frente del chico, perlada de sudor.

-¡Alec, estás ardiendo! –Exclamó indignado haciendo que el otro se despertase. Le miró cansado y confuso, sus ojos cubiertos por unas densas ojeras.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy perfectamente –repuso, con voz ronca.

-Suenas como una moto averiada –le reprendió-. Ayer ya estabas enfermo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque tabraspeocpdo –susurró, tan rápido que el brujo no fue capaz de entender ni una palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Te habrías preocupado –repitió. El rubor que apareció en sus mejillas se confundió con el provocado por la fiebre. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír un momento. Pero tuvo que concentrarse en que Alec le había mentido y estaba bastante enfermo. Teniendo en cuenta que el chico era dado a ocultar su estado de salud, quizá estaba MUY enfermo.

Recordó una vez en la que Alec había vuelto al piso del brujo bastante tarde tras estar de cacería con Jace e Isabelle. Le había asegurado que no había habido problemas, solo de tráfico. Se lo hubiera creído si no hubiera entrado al baño cuando él se iba a duchar a dejarle unas toallas; pero lo había hecho y había podido ver una raja ensangrentada a lo largo de su espalda.

No, Alec no soportaba quejarse, mucho menos delante de su novio. Pero a Magnus tampoco le gustaba que le excluyera y tratase de ocultarle sus heridas diciendo "que no tenían importancia".

-No importa –susurró él, tratando de no parecer preocupado-. ¿Hace mucho que te sientes mal?

-Un par de días –contestó-, pero no es nada grave, de verdad. Solo es un resfriado.

Le mandó callar con un sonido molesto. Obedeció.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres, o a Isabelle? –Preguntó. El nefilim negó con la cabeza. Magnus sonrió levemente- Entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí y dejar que yo te cuide.

-N-no –tartamudeó-. No hace falta, Magnus. Estoy bien, créeme, no es nada…

-Alexander, estás enfermo –concluyó-. Voy a llamar a tu hermana para que no te espere en dos o tres días.

-¡¿Dos o tres días?! –Exclamó, horrorizado.

-¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de estar dos o tres días a solas conmigo? –Repuso él, tratando de ocultar que estaba bastante dolido.

-No es eso… -era inútil, ya había salido de la habitación y marcaba el número de Isabelle.

Alec volvió a recostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y bastante la garganta; pero no pudo evitar sentirse bien, después de todo, tenía a Magnus para cuidarle. Además allí estaba tranquilo, olía a sándalo, y su novio estaba a su lado… Sonrió, sabía que en el fondo le gustaba que Magnus se preocupase por él aún más que su madre.

El brujo volvió a la habitación con el móvil en la mano.

-Arreglado –dijo-. Isabelle dice que te recuperes.

-Gracias…

Magnus le vigiló por un tiempo y suspiró.

-Si de verdad no quieres quedarte aquí puedo llamar a tu hermana para que te pase a buscar y te lleve al Instituto –ofreció.

-No –pidió, tratando de no forzar mucho la voz-. Prefiero estar aquí, si a ti no te importa…

Magnus sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó- Te prepararé un té.

Y Alec también sonrió. Porque sabía que estar enfermo no era tan malo si tenías a alguien que te cuidase.


End file.
